Proof
by Angelikah
Summary: "So, what would I have to do to win a normal fair maiden's heart?" "I don't know. I guess that the sure-fire way would be to tell her why you love her, and prove that it's the truth." Seamus/Parvati One-Shot, rated M for language, and nothing more.


A/N: This is my one-shot for those who are sick of the traditional pairings. Thanks for reading :)

Proof

"Oh, fuck it." Parvati sighed in defeat, as she threw her hairbrush onto the bed and grabbed her wand off the dresser. She usually found it calming to brush her hair by hand, the way her mother had taught her. But now, because her hair was so tangled, she just couldn't stand pulling the rough brush through the knots. After all, it hurt. As she muttered the spell and dragged the tip of her wand down her temple, watching her hair untangle in the mirror, she grimaced. Was that a pimple on her nose? For fuck's sake. Why of all days today? WHY?

Today was not her day. Or, more accurately, this week was not her week.

Not only had she gone out with Michael Corner, on Sunday but she had let Michael Corner touch her breast for absolutely no good reason. Well, actually, she had basically just been afraid to say no. And then, Michael Corner had decided to tell his best friend Anthony Goldstein, who told everyone in the entire Ravenclaw house. And of course, Su Li had told her twin sister Padma. And then of course, Padma had to just brighten her fucking Tuesday morning Charms class by asking her almost too loudly, "Why on earth would you let Michael feel up your tits? I mean, I suppose he's sort of fetching, but at least have some respect for yourself."

Then, Professor Flitwick told Padma to "Please stop informing the class about her sister's sexual exploits because his poor old ears can't handle it."

Parvati had wanted to die right on the spot. But no. Fate had decided to just let her cheeks burn an unnatural red for their Indian tone.

And then, of course, Lavender had to come up after class, almost glowing with the prospect of gossip about her "very, very best friend" and asked Parvati, "So, um. Corner? He's quite nice."

"I suppose." Parvati had said, dryly.

And she had then stalked away, and avoided everyone until tonight, Thursday night, which was supposed to be the night when she and her best friend Seamus Finnigan studied together in the Gryffindor common room, like they did every week on Monday and Thursday. But instead, she was hiding in her room, trying to figure out if sleep was an option, and if this was what Harry Potter felt like on a daily basis.

A sharp giggle met her ears and she was pulled violently out of her reverie by Lavender pounding up the stairs like a gryphon on pepper-up potion.

"Parvati! Parvati! You absolutely have to come downstairs now!" She squealed.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly alright up here. Thank you for offering though." Parvati replied primly, as she poked at her face with her wand, distracting herself by trying to get rid of the offending pimple on her nose.

"Well, first of all, Seamus is wondering where you are. Second of all, Ginny Weasley has a spot on her neck and she said it's from Michael!"

"How fucking lovely." Parvati said, her voice dripping with malice.

"No it's not, Parvati, you must feel terrible. I'm so sorry that you had to hear that." Lavender said, still unable to conceal her broad smile, though to her credit, she did seem to at least be attempting to make it look sympathetic. It wasn't working.

"I didn't have to hear it. You came up here to tell me for no reason. I didn't need to know." Parvati replied, every word spit with venom.

"Oh. I just thought you would like to be in on the gossip. Well, I can see where my findings are not appreciated." Lavender sniffed.

"Yeah. Night Lav." Parvati said forcefully, thumping down on the bed and closing the curtains as hard as she could.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She allowed herself to cry for a bit. She cried for how disrespectful Michael was, telling those people about his exploits, and then going and finding another girl immediately. She cried because she felt like a piece of trash that had been thrown away. She cried because she felt like no one would ever lover her. She had even had the chance to go to the Yule Ball with Seamus, and then Lavender had taken that away from her, so she went with Harry. And Harry didn't even want to go with her in the first place. She felt sick and unwanted, and let the tears come like a dam had been lowered. She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Sometime later, she awoke in darkness. She realized the reason as soon as she opened her eyes. "Fucking bladder, size of a fucking knut." She muttered as she walked to the loo, careful not to disturb Hermione, or god-forbid, Lavender.

She got back to her bed and grabbed her wand off the nightstand. "Time me."

11:15.

She decided to walk down the stairs and read by the fire for a bit, since she couldn't do it in bed. She never liked to read in the dormitory room, as then Hermione would interrogate her about what she was reading, whether she found it interesting, and what analytical perspective she thought the characters were taking. She read for pleasure only. Therefore, when Hermione was asleep was really the only time.

She made her way down the stairs, her current muggle romance novel (she had many, all gifts from her muggle mother) tucked under her arm. This one was called, "A Knight Under the Stars" and was rather cliché, but the sex scenes were good. And that was really all that mattered.

She settled down in her favorite armchair, and a familiar voice caught her off guard.

"Hey Parvati, what're you reading?" Seamus asked, as he approached her.

He sat down on the arm of the chair next to her. She blushed and handed him the book.

He raised his eyebrow at the title, thumbed through it quickly and read the back cover.

"Vivienne, a princess of high power, meets a young knight, determined to prove his worth, but does he have the power to prove his worth to her," he quoted.

"Well, that's just silly." He said.

"Why?" Parvati asked, honestly curious.

"Because, if two people are right for each other, it just…happens. You don't have to "prove" anything." He replied.

"Oh," Parvati considered this for a moment, but then replied, "But it's so romantic, the proving."

"So you're saying that if I were to have a girlfriend, proving myself to her would be romantic and would cause me to gain her affection faster?" Seamus joked.

"I guess that's what I'm saying, yes." Parvati replied.

"So, what would I have to do to win a normal fair maiden's heart?"

"I don't know. I guess that the sure-fire way would be to tell her why you love her, and prove that it's the truth."

"Hmm." Seamus mused for a moment.

"Hmm?" Parvati raised an eyebrow, jokingly.

"I'll have to think about that. I think I'm going to sleep now. Good night Parvati."

The way he said her name always made her smile for some reason. He pronounced every syllable and sound, and made it sound like music. He made it sound special.

"Good night, Seamus."

Parvati sat on the armchair, unable to think coherently for a moment. Then, pulled her thoughts together. She might not be as logical as Padma, but it didn't mean she wasn't as intelligent. She had always known she felt something for Seamus, but she had hoped it would go away. She thought he would never like her back. He never seemed interested in girls. He never talked about any with her, at least, and they were best friends. She sighed, and banged her head softly against her romance novel. Fuck feelings. Fuck them.

The next morning was a Friday, and she was never as happy that it was one. Fridays were her favorite classes, Transfiguration and Divination.

She walked down to breakfast and ignored the owls. She never got post. Except today, apparently.

A letter had just fallen on top of her eggs.

It was a normal looking letter, and it just said "Parvati Patil" on it in blue ink. Blue was her favorite color.

She frowned in confusion, and didn't notice Seamus munching on his bacon and watching her open it with complete attention.

She slid open the seal and pulled out the letter, which said the following:

Parvati,

Remember the Yule Ball in fourth year? I do. I remember it very acutely as one of the worst days of my life. I also remember the days leading up to it. I remember being in the common room and walking up to you and Lavender, opening my mouth to ask you to the ball, and before I could, Lavender told me shortly that I was going with her. And before I could tell her I wanted to go with you, she tugged you up to get you to go with Harry Potter.

When you danced with him on that stage, I realized how hopelessly in love with you I was. I was 14. And I thought you didn't know I existed as more than a friend.

I love you because you're one of the bravest people I know. I don't care what the papers say about Hermione, Harry, and Ron. You punched Dean in the face when he called your sister a bint in front of Professor McGonagal in 4th year.

I love you because you're beautiful. You could be wearing a frogspawn sack with a thousand pimples and your hair in knots with your toenails overgrown and dirt on your knees and I'd still think you were the most beautiful woman ever to walk the earth.

I love you because you're kind. You have helped me with homework more times than I can count, and you didn't ask for anything in return.

I love you because you are passionate about what you believe in. I love you because you swear more than me, and yet you're so positive about life. I love you because you know what to do even when it's hard for me to figure it out. I love you because you seem to always do the right thing.

I feel like I always loved you, I just didn't know that it was you that I loved. And now that I've found you, I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my best friend, the only person I can confide in, and the only one I can be myself around.

Let me prove it to you.

Seamus Finnigan.

Parvati was crying. She looked up and saw Seamus looking at her in alarm. Tears were obviously something he was not familiar with. She jerked her head towards the door, and they both got up and left the hall.

He followed her silently to an empty classroom. She went in first and set her bag down on a desk, as he shut the door. He waved his wand at it and then turned around to speak to her.

"Colloportus. Parvati, I meant what I said in the lett-mmmfff"

The kiss was hot. Parvati pressed herself against his chest, her hands pinning his wrists to the door. She kissed him with everything she felt, the fire, the emotion, the want, but most of all, the desire for him to understand how she felt about him. He was over the surprise and kissing her back now, and when they finally came up for air, Seamus spoke a teasing smile overpowering his face, "Have I given enough proof yet?"  
Parvati just rolled her eyes. "Yes. More than enough. Loads more, in fact."

A/N: If you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, review!

If you really liked it, check out my Lily/James one-shot :)


End file.
